A legend Begins
by LeSpark
Summary: When an ex-night guard-turned-lawyer comes back to work at Freddy Fazbear, he finds the robots aren't trying to kill him any more, but what they are trying to scares him, and the reason behind it, even more so. With a pair of possessive rabbit, carefree chickens, yandere Foxes and seriously scary Freddy's, will Marcus make it out alive, could this be the beginning of a legend?
1. Too close for comfort

(A/N) This is my first story, one that I have been meaning to write for a while now. Any flamers can hold their candles and any constructive criticism is highly appreciated. In addition, this prologue is set in 2009, whilst the rest is set now(ish)

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise (as much as I want to) but I do own my OC's. All credit for the game goes to Scott Cawthon. The song 'Fireflies' belongs to Owl City, and the lyrics source belongs to AZ lyrics

Prologue: Too close for comfort

"Look, I'm the one trying to provide for both of us. I'm the one who has to risk my neck out there with those, those _things_! I can't have you going off on spending spree just because your friends have the " _newest fashion"!_ If you want the dress, get a job!" I shouted.

"But I **need** the clothes to show off. Without it, my friends will toss me out!" Replied Taylor.

I simply groaned, inwardly. Because outwardly I banged the table with my fist, as I continued my rant. Money has been tight lately recently, I've been working a killer job that could see me dead if I made the wrong move. If you couldn't guess by now, I have been working at 'Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria'. A children's entertainer, a living hell by night courtesy of El KFC de reject Chica the chicken, Freddy "Fuck you" Fazbear, The Easter bunnies demonic fanboy Bonnie bunny and Foxy "The hedge-fox" the pirate fox. I do however have an impressive track record for the job, as I have survived there for five months. The second place winner went to one "Mike Schmidt", whoever the hell he is, who made a week before quitting, cause, you know, the robots are trying to FUCKING KILL YOU. Although I've probably only managed to survive these demons due to me placing a system in their limb sockets that allows me to disable said limb by twisting the limb like a locker code. While this works on most, I couldn't get this implemented on Foxy since he's in disrepair, and I can't work with what he has, or rather, the lack thereof. How am I strong enough to do that? Simple, along with being a genius (there, I said it), I also worked out, mostly on weights. I actually started on weights since I started working there, and I have been trying to be strong enough to lift Freddy Fazbear (who by the way, weighs 250 Kilo's) and throw him. I can almost do it too, since I can lift Bonnie, who weighs 225. But enough of that, I've got a bitchy 'girlfriend' to deal with.

"Look, when you can provide for yourself, you can buy all you want, but until then, only necessities can be bought, ie food for dinner. Besides you literally have hundreds of dresses in your closet. I should know, since you made me count them." And with that, I left her to do her own thing as I went into my room and had a sit on my bed to think about life.

Now's probably a good time to tell you about myself. My name is Marcus Davis. I'm a 24 year old who, throughout my primary and high school life, have been a prodigy in mechanical engineering and, strangely law. My parents said I could have been a lawyer, but in a town like this, one has to make a name for themselves. I have been keeping to this job because no one in their right mind would take it, and I shouldn't either. They also gave me an apartment and $50,000 and a 1989 BMW 3 series, which I am very grateful for. I prefer to wear a T-shirt hoodie and jeans, with colors varying for shirt and hoodie. I have been working at a place that I probably shouldn't be at But Einstein said that whilst intellectuals solve problems, Genius's avoid them. I decided to take the not so smart approach to go for it and risk my neck for a company I couldn't give two shits about five months ago, and pity now. But enough about that, back to looks. I have a jaw and facial structure that look kind of like Chuck Norris, but not really. I do however have dark brown hair and hazel eyes, oh yeah, and a trim beard. I stand at a height of an intimidating 6'6 and a strong build, due to weightlifting. My 'girlfriend' is Taylor Mackenzie. I say 'girlfriend' because I get the feeling she is cheating on me for a certain Lyndon Mackelroy, my best friend. You may be wondering why I haven't broken up with her yet, and that's simply because I haven't gotten around to it.

"Jesus H. Christ. For a would-be perfect man, I have one fucked up life."

"What's that Marcus?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Well, don't hurt yourself about it, anyway, I'm going out."

"Remember what I told you! I mean it!"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just going with some friends. Bye!"

More like to go at it with Lyndon, bitch. As I was thinking bad thoughts about people, my phone rang out to say "Gotta text, nigga." I wasn't black, but it was pretty funny when that rang out from my parents in front of my *cough*judgmental*cough* friends. I picked it up to show it was from my boss, Isaac, to say that tonight was the last night that I would be working under his employ. But the thing is, Isaac has been a great boss, giving me raises and bonuses whenever I said I needed it. I was probably going to quit when he passed ownership. I actually breathed a sigh of relief though, as the furies from hell have gotten very close to getting into my office over the past few nights. Bonnie actually took a step _into_ my office and I had to taser him with the production one I had and was reaching for my custom. I decided that I needed some sleep, and, with some help of some pills, drifted off

[8:10 PM]

Ugh, bloody pills. There was a text on my phone to say that Taylor was staying with some friends overnight. Thankfully I put up a hidden camera in Lyndon's room last time I was at his place, so I could take the video evidence and break up with her tomorrow, not that she would care. I thought it was probably a good idea to get some lunch, dinner, whatever the meal is at this time of day. Because I learnt to cook (oh yeah, I can do that too), I went to make some hot Thai curry. Whilst Taylor didn't like spice, I loved it, since I got brought up with a Dad who spent three years in Vietnam (Spicy food inbound). After having inhaled the food, I got in the car and turned on the radio. What was on the radio? Fireflies by Owl City:

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

 _[2x]_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

I sang along to this song all the way to work, and since work is only three minutes away, it took the length of the song to get there. I pulled into the car park just as the last verse rang out, and I walked inside, pulling out butterfly knife on habit and twirling it. Isaac straight away had a smile on his face, "Hey look who it is, the king of Freddy's pizzeria! With his weapon of mass destruction! Seriously though, put that thing away, you could kill someone." He said with his smile being replaced by a glare

"Hehe, no yet Isaac, still waiting on the coronation, besides, I think the crown belongs to someone else, even if he did offer it for 50 cents. (Insert Markiplier reference here)." I replied as I put the butterfly away

"Ah, regardless, it's good to have you back. Are you gonna keep working under the new owners?"

"Probably not, I mean, I have the qualifications to become a lawyer, and will probably become one once I leave (and insert foreshadowing here), but I do hope the new owners get rid of that glitch, I mean, they gotta have the money for if they bought the place of you for how much was it again?"

"Err, I don't know"

"Right, Isaac, I going to take out my cell and call Bullshit." I deadpanned

"Yeah you're right." Isaac muttered, although it didn't go misheard

"Well, how much?"

"$12 Million"

"Exactly, $12 Million given the history of the place. I mean, what sane person would do that?"

"Someone with more than $12 million, that's who." Isaac chuckled.

"You're right there, but now it's time for my shift. See ya later Isaac"

"Goodbye and good luck Marcus, I probably won't see you tomorrow morning, but stay in touch." Isaac said. "Oh and before I forget!" he said as he rummaged through his pockets, finding what he needed and pulled out an envelope "Your last paycheck"

I chuckled, both at Isaac's clumsiness and that I forgot myself, even though it's my money. I looked inside to see $1540. Nice, Isaac gave me a $600 bonus. "Hope I don't die before I can spend this. Thanks again Isaac."

"No problemo, again stay safe and I'll see you later." Isaac half-said, half-yelled as he went outside and locked up. I went into the toilets to get changed, just to be sure the robots weren't perverts.

"God, if those things went from trying to kill me to trying to fuck me, this will only get worse. Hell, if I was oblivious to everything, and thought of myself as a lady killer, I could already." (Oh Lord Gaben, please let the restless audience of FanFiction respect my inclusion of foreshadowing. Also could please tell the animitronics to FUCK OFF BEFORE I FUCKING THROW THEM INTO THE FUCKING TRASH COMPACTOR, *ahem* Amen) I said as I got changed and prepared myself as I walked into my office, instantly turning the fan off, and sitting down, readying myself for another night with the furies from hell.

(11:50pm)

It was now 11:50pm, and I was just getting ready to start. I had walked into my office and braced myself for the coming night of creepiness, twirling my butterfly while doing it. As soon as it struck 12, the systematic order of the night began, starting with myself putting away my butterfly and taking out my three tasers: The first was 2,000 volts, a small production-line type taser that I bought online. The second was a 30,000 volt taser that I got for working here (one of the _very_ few perks), and the third was a custom 75,000 volt taser. I can't be bothered to tell if it's legal or not to have one of these, but I make sure no knows about it.

The second order of business was to quickly repeat in my head which sounds each animitronic made. The first was Freddy; he always had that same old song playing and you could hear miles away, hell, I could hear it right now. The second was Chica, she always made that laugh that sounded like an insane pedophile was murdering children. At least, that's my guess at what it sounds like. Bonnie always made that creepy moan and those crying noises, but nothing out of the ordinary (what could be called that in this place). Last of all was Foxy. He was either hanging out in his cove, banging on my door or running. He was definitely the loudest out of the four. Sometimes I think he's a wanna be door-to-door salesman, and I have been tempted to open the door to see what he is selling before I remember 'Oh yeah, he's trying to use me as a stuffer for a suit, NOT selling girl-scout cookies.' Regardless though, even if they made it into the office, I have enough weapons in here to be a one-man army.

Not a moment later, I heard the iconic moaning of Bonnie, which resulted in me flicking the lights to check, and sure enough, he's there, glaring with those lifeless, demonic . eyes. I eventually had enough of his staring and closed the door in his face. "Leave me alone you fucktard! Go stuff that spare endoskeleton in the back into a suit, not me!" This actually had an effect, as Bonnie left momentarily, presumably to put the skeleton in a suit. After opening the door to reserve power, I checked with the tablet, which I haven't picked up in 4 months, to see if it worked, which it did! Who knew those bastards could understand you. However, still using the tablet, I saw Bonnie make a bee-line for the office. This got the result of myself putting the tablet down and closing the door as soon as I heard he was there. He waited outside the office for what seemed like DAYS (Hell, wish it was), but was actually 4 hours, taking the time to 5 am, and stuff actually happened over this time. I'll start from the beginning:

About 30 minutes after Bonnie arrived back, I heard the distinct rapid tapping on the floor that was Foxy's feet, and, knowing that Foxy would eventually meet is worst enemy that was door, decided to check my power: 75%. Pretty good for having Bonnie outside the door for a 12th of my shift. With that out of the way I walked over to the window where I saw Foxy not run to the door and bang on it, but see Foxy run _into_ Bonnie. and to see the both fall over in a manner that couldn't be described as any less than awkward. However, as soon as they were down, they were back up again, and slowly turning their heads. Towards. Me. It was actually the most terrifying thing thing I've seen since I got here, and that's saying a lot. However, having been here for half a year has helped, and I wasn't fazed, at least, not visibly. Because my mental side that was scared of spiders even though they are mostly harmless was shitting himself. Literally, if this was the control from _inside out,_ Fear would be shitting himself. But anyway, back to hell. Bonnie and Foxy had both turned their heads towards me and were now slowly walking towards the window. They stopped a couple of inches away from it and I swear they slightly squinted for a moment before Foxy ran off, presumably to his cove, and Bonnie moved back to where he usually was.

It was here that I noticed there was a muffled laughter that would have definitely been from Chica. This would become the new scariest moment in my life as I turned around to see Chica right in front of me. It was then that she screeched:

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

I was actually momentarily terrified. But then she made a mistake: she grabbed my arms. I noticed this and immediately used my code to disable her arms. Hmph, I thought, I'm pretty sure I've done this to her before, so why did she grab my arms? I brushed the thought to the side as I proceeded to pick her up by her head and thigh, and I threw her out of the office. I then reached for my taser and shot her with it, resetting her arm's sockets so she could move them again. This was followed by me shutting door, in her face. "And stay out! There is no way that generator is going out before 6!" This caused both Bonnie's and Chica's eyes to widen as they left. And I used my magical power that is hindsight to realize my mistake. It was 5:30 am right now, but that was plenty of time for the two overstuffed-animals to turn off the generator. I quickly checked my power to show 10%. This was bad. Very very bad. As I was thinking this the single light bulb in the office went out. I quickly ran over to the desk to grab my custom taser: no way I was dying on my last night. I figured that if I could get into the vents, then I could survive the next 25 minutes. I took a quick peek outside the left door to see if anyone of the bastards were there, namely Freddy, who hasn't been seen. But the thing that would try to kill me wasn't in front of me, no it was behind me, and it had a very sharp hook to do it with.

"ALRIGHT NOW JUST LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I shouted as soon as Foxy grabbed both of my arms. This was the part that I realized that I couldn't use the code on him, and I paled to the point where I looked like a ghost. Foxy then proceeded to lift me up the same way I had done to him on many occasions. With his hook around my neck and his hand on my thigh he began to carry me to the back room. However tight the hook was around my neck, it still allowed room to breathe. However this was the least of my worries "NO, I WILL NOT DIE TONIGHT, NOT BY YOURS HANDS." I continued to scream "THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL STUFF MY BODY INTO THAT SUIT." "I'd sooner die by my own hands." I then muttered. I then braced myself as I pulled out my butterfly, twirled it, and positioned it over my wrist. 'Goodbye life, it's been a wild ride.' I thought. I braced myself for the on-coming pain that would be caused. I have to hurry up, I thought, Foxy is getting _bloody_ close to the back room. I closed my eyes and dug the knife in slightly, drawing a small amount of blood. This pain was minor compared to what I would feel as I prepared to slash. 'I'm sorry Mum, Dad, I was never the man you wanted.' I mourned my own eventual death. But what I didn't know was that I wouldn't die today, having been saved by time:

DING DONG DING DONG, DING DONG DING DONG.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOMGOMOMG

Foxy let me down as his programming told him to drop everything and return to the cove. I then saw every animitronic walk out of the backroom, and onto the stage. After they left, I went to get changed out of my clothes, put the clothes back in Isaac's old office and then went back to the party area. After all this, I did something I haven't done in years, not since my Grandparents died. I cried. I sat down and just cried. I couldn't help it. The experience I had been put through the past years was finally over. I kept crying as a woman who was probably the one who bought this place walked in. And what they would have seen would have surprised them. A man in the night guard uniform with his hands over his eyes, crying from fear, joy and relief. I noticed someone at the door just staring at me, so I got up and walked out. But before I did, I stopped next to her shoulder and all but ordered: "You had better fix that bloody programming in those animitronics, or night guards are gonna start dropping like flies once I'm gone. And by the way, this was my last night here." She just turned her head at that and nodded slowly. I didn't even reply to that: I just walked out of the pizzeria and into my car to drive home. The radio wasn't playing any songs, there was only commentary. I honestly couldn't have cared less as I parked my car in the apartment block's car park, took the lift to my level, opened the door, and fell asleep on my bed.

(12:45 pm)

"Thanks again Lyndon, last night was the best!"

"No problem, hey are you gonna dump him now?"

"Anything for you, babe!"

This was the conversation I woke up to. With Taylor proving that she was cheating on me. I slowly got up out of bed, got changed, got breakfast ready (again, lunch, whatever it is for this time of day) and waited. After only having poured my cereal, there was a knock on the door. I had a look through the eye piece to show that it was indeed Taylor. I opened the door to the bitch and grimaced at the first words that came out of her mouth:"Oh My God, you look like shit."

I decided to take this statement and work with it, showing her that I knew the whole time, and now I have proof. "Well it's not like you haven't thought that since you hooked up with Lyndon."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about 2 months ago, when you to a bar with your friends, got drunk, and slept with him. And before you say something like 'You must be paranoid or something' bitch, please, I'm not stupid. Ever since you hooked up with him, you showed affection for me less and less. Eventually all you cared about was the fact that I was rich for my age and that you could buy some dresses. Well, let me tell you something. You can get all the shit you own and LEAVE. Because I'm SURE AS HELL NOT GONNA PUT UP WITH YOU ANY MORE. I almost DIED this morning and you have not cared about my safety. At. All. I'm not gonna deal with a back-stabbing bitch any longer. Don't worry about me, but then again, you never have."

"Honestly baby, you're making stuff up."

"LIKE HELL I AM, LOOK AT THIS!" I roared as I showed her the clip of her and Lyndon screwing. "NOW TAKE YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

As the clip was shown to her, Taylor seemed to get an evil glint in her eyes as it showed her getting more and more intimate with Lyndon. "Fine, whatever, I didn't need you anyway, Lyndon is all I need." She charmed as she began to pack. 'Bitch' I thought as I figured out how I would get a job as a lawyer. I could be a lawyer for myself which worked at it's own cause. I was going to have a fine life for the next few years, and I wasn't going to look back.

A/N Whoa, that's a long chapter. Anyway, the rest of the story is going to be set now, as in, 2015. I do hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of anything since anything, and I'll see you in the next one. PEACE


	2. The Interview, starring NOT Kim Jong Un

A/N:I am so sorry. I had planned to get this out yesterday, but wifi was nearly out and it rolled over today. However, long waits get long chapters, so how's this. 6K WORDS. And I hoped to get the first night shift in as well. Meh, just have to wait a bit more. Plus school gets in the way of a lot of time. But seriously though, wow. Just wow. In ONE DAY, I got 100+ views. This is INSANE. Not only that but several favs and follows. I swear guys, I did not expect this kind of praise. Anyway, Godzilla (King of Monsters) has asked a couple of questions:

When will Marcus come back to Freddy's?

Ans: This chapter. I will explain what has happened since the prologue for both Marcus and the restaurant.

And will Taylor be brought back to bash?

Ans: YES. Of course she will. Although probably not this chapter, she will be seen with her child at Freddy's (not naming names yet). Which brings me onto my next point: Marcus has a son. With a wife, who will be named. His son's name WILL be revealed this chapter, and will be a big part in future chapters/sequels.

Before we get started, all animitronics are either female or genderbent, the animitronics are the ones in Fnaf 2 except that the older versions look almost like the newer models. Mangle will be whole and called Vixen, and the older versions are the same from the prologue (you will know what I mean).

Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. Credit goes to Scott Cawthon.

Chapter 1: The Interview, starring NOT Kim Jong Un.

(3:45 pm)

As I walked out of the courtroom, I smiled outwardly, and grinned like an idiot inwardly. The person I used to 'work' for tried to sue me for damage and destruction of company property. It was true, as i had planted custom explosives under his trucks, and he sued for $5 million. The fact was that his company was a front was his downfall though: He pretended that he was a company that cuts and sells jewels to jewelers, in actual fact he was one of the biggest traffickers of methamphetamine in the country. I simply showed the judge video footage of packs of drugs getting loaded into trucks, and the guys company dissolved. Police went in and took out the bastards, and I walked out a richer, much richer man. I had been doing this kind of thing for a while: looking for people who had been offering jobs to people that fronted as legal, but I always read the contract. The people who I find are doing illegal shit and not putting on the contract are easy: record what they were doing using a concealed pen that I bought ( _bloody_ useful actually), and show it to the police. They go in, bust the guys up, and pay me. The people who do put it on their contract are a bit more interesting. I dig up dirt to find the context of what they mean on the contract, then get them to sue me. The most interesting thing of all though is how I find the jobs in the first place. I look for grunts who have massed in numbers to say that the place they worked at is at some sort of odd with the law. The rest is history.

I really have had some bad days in the passed few years to. The most prominent was that I walked into a guy I busted early on and got on the wrong side of his knife. Before I could pull out my butterfly, he cut my right eye, deep enough so that I had to wear an eye patch over it. People say it does make me look scary, but I think of it as more of a nuisance. Since a quarter of my sight range is gone, I can miss a lot of stuff when snooping. The guy tried to cut me again, not realizing he was against someone who had mastered using two butterflies years before. Lets just say he will have some scars to go by, so he can remember me. But, apart from that one day, the only thing I have had to deal with bodyguards (thank god I kept that 30,000 volt from Freddy's fuck you pizzeria), so I'm good.

A lot of good came from the past years, far more than the bad. I met a beautiful woman. Her name was Angelica Parker, now Angelica Davis, but everyone, including myself, calls her Angel. I don't mean just shape (cause damn, she got an hourglass figure), I also mean personality: she's charming, nice, caring. She was a brunette, with brown eyes. She had a face with the shape of Jennifer Lawrence's but didn't look like she could go into a fit. Unlike Taylor, at least in my eyes. I still stayed close to Lyndon, since I've known him forever, and he didn't know it was me his girlfriend was cheating on. He told me he has a son. So do I. The little Einstein is barely 2, and yet he is already doing some math. I'd say he takes a liking to me, since I did the same. Except I was three. Something tells me he's gonna be a genius above genius's when he grows up. And his name? Cameron Grey Davis. I chose the name myself, it just seemed to fit.

(4:00 pm)

"Oh Angel, I'm home!" I shouted from the door. The house I owned was big, two stories with room for another family and a half (Lawyer money. Yes). It had a foyer at the front door that led off to the Lounge, Kitchen and Dining room. It also had a set of stairs that went up to all of the bedrooms, bathrooms and guest rooms "Hi dear, how was work."

"If you watched the news, you should know." I replied jokingly as she walked down, chuckling. She was dressed for casual wear: Jeans and a shirt that had horizontal black and white stripes down the front. "How's Cameron?"

"He's doing fine, but misses his Daddy. Ever since he saw him on the news."

"What can I say, I'm a celebrity." I replied with a laugh. "I should probably say hi to him though, he'll want to see me."

As I walked up the stairs, I could hear the turning pages of a book, which must have been the maths book he was studying intently, even if it was year one (Primary school beginnings) maths. I had to laugh at that, considering he looked like me studying for an exam when I was at High school. "HI Daddy," he squealed. He couldn't hold an attempted normal conversation because of his high-pitched voice earning "aww, he's so cute~!" every single time from every single guest, so he just asks me questions that just so happen to be on his mind. Like now for instance: "Hey Daddy, what number is after nine hundwed and ninety nine?" I was taken aback slightly at this: this was year 2-3 maths, not 1. Regardless I answered "1 Thousand you little Einstein, it is like one hundred except it has three zeros at the end instead of two." As soon as I said this, he did some maths in his head-I could tell since he had a determined look on his face-and got to 9999. "Daddy, what's after nine thouwsand nine hundwed and ninety nine?" I laughed a hearty laugh at that. It seemed Cameron wanted to see how far he could go. "Ten thousand, again it has another zero at the end. And after 99,999 is one hundred thousand. But that's enough maths for today, time for bed."

"Aww, but I don't wanna!"

"Come on Cam', you're tired."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, but carry me daddy." I smiled as I carried him, thinking about how, when I dumped Taylor, I thought about that I was gonna get my life on track and not look back. Although I wasn't completely right, it was close enough. I smiled as I lay already-sleeping Cameron on his bed and went to check on Angel, only to find that she-too was asleep. Guess that goes with taking care of a genius toddler. I decided that I needed another case to work with, so I called up Alex, my scout for this kind of thing. As I waited for him to pick up, I thought about what kind of job I would have, I worked at many. But of all of these, I worked for a Russian billionaire's "oil company", which in fact was an entire underground empire that he acted as king over. I started the job like I ended it; the shaking of hands. The only difference was that on the first time, it was over a table, with warm smiles. The second was over the exact same desk, but with cold stares, as he would be taking me to court over the destruction of $15 million dollars worth of firearms and drugs. The latter his lawyer would not mention and the primer were 'legal' shipments to the 'Russian military'. The battles went on for months, rather than weeks like all of the other ones. The result was his empire dissolving, and me almost being put on Forbes's top 1000 richest men in the world. Since then I gave the majority to charity or spent it on mortgage. The rest I kept. You might be wondering why I would do this when I have enough money in my life. The answer is because I feel a sense of accomplishment whenever I win a case. I generally give 80% of my profit to charity, and annually give an estimated 5% more of my total profit of the year to something that deserves it.

When Alex finally picked up, he straight away had an off feel about him. Usually he sounds cheerful, but right now he sounded... scared almost. "Hey Marcus, Uhh, not many jobs are left. In fact there almost isn't any jobs left. That's what you're calling for right?"

"Alex, please. What else would I be calling about?"

"My pay rise? Kidding. Seriously though, only one job is left in the state. And you're not gonna like it. What you will like is that it's in your town."

"Actually, if it is the last one, I will give you a final-shot bonus. On your next check you get 5 million. Anyway, whats the job." What he said next actually caused me to drop the phone and for my eyes widen. Hell I sweat-dropped as soon as the words were said. I picked up the phone to Alex speaking rapidly like he was worried sick: "Marcus! Marcus, are you OK?! Marcus!"

"Alex I'm fine. Are you sure that's the only job left?"

"Definitely. No other job has a dodgy record. The interesting thing is though that the complaints only came in after you left. And it wasn't for the animitronics trying to kill them. But each case definitely involves the animitronics."

"Shit. Well at least she fixed the glitch."

"Yeah. But Marcus, what's here probably shouldn't be told to Angel."

"Why?"

"Err. Due to the nature of which the animitronics acts upon the guard, lets just say it's a bit "appropriate for mature audiences", shall we say. Oh and by the way, the manager has her ass covered. Lots of people have tried to sue her. None have made it."

"Hmm, sounds like fun. I'll have her licked in 3 weeks max, and out of business in 4."

"See that you do. She's the real deal. Bye Marcus and good luck."

Well then. It seems that I'll be going back to, to _that place._ This was going to be interesting though, to find just how the animitronics present themselves to me isn't going to be a challenge, it's what I can do to stop it. From what I can tell, Fazbears needs another guard, and no one in their right mind will take it. This really is perfect for me to get the job, if it wasn't the first place I'd had a traumatizing experience. I can't shake the feeling that it was _too_ perfect, almost as though fates fingers itself were to write out what would happen, but then again, what fate has already wrote down is an endless book spanning in both directions (or is it?). I'll have a look in the papers to find out what I need to know, then ring the place, I thought as I went looking for the paper to find it in the recycling bin. "Ok, news, news, ads, news, news, more ads. Aha, jobs." I muttered under my breath whilst tuning the pages. I just needed to find the number, since I knew the address. Oddly enough though, I found myself in a sense of Deja Vu, since this was practically me 6 years ago. I also found that both the night and day guard positions were open. I found the number and dialed up, counting five rings before someone picked up

"Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, how may I help?" came a feminine voice

"Hi, I am calling about the night guard job and was wondering if it was taken."

"Uh, you sure you're calling the right place sir?"

"This is Freddy Fazbear's correct? If so then yes, yes I do." I replied this while smiling, knowing that she herself didn't really want to work there.

"Maybe you would prefer the day guard poisition~" It was at this point where I grew a tad annoyed at her persistance to stop me from getting the night job, so I replied in a slightly more aggresive tone.

"Darling, what's your name?" I asked

"Sophia, why?"

"Look, Sophia. I take it you know what happens at night, it almost seems first hand. But do you watch the news?"

"Yes to both." She said in a reluctant tone.

"Do you know who this is?" I asked, knowing her reaction when I told her.

"How could I sir?"

"My name is Marcus Davis, Sophia. I take it you know what I do and I am fully aware of the complains and reports of what happens during the night. It is due to those reports that I have chosen to work the night shift." I replied

" _What?!_ Ok, come by here ASAP. I'll inform the manager. Thank You." She belted out as she hung up. Well, I thought, it seems someone else wants the same thing I do. I chuckled at the determination the woman on the other side of the phone had, and put the cell back in my pocket. "Well," I said aloud to nobody, "Time to see how the place has changed."

Sophia's POV

Wow, I thought as I walked down the corridor to the boss's office, I was just on the phone with the man who has done the police's job for them, with the man was going to change this place. I opened the door to find a black-haired woman (the same woman who walked in at the end of the prologue) writing and signing some papers. As soon as she heard me, she looked up from what she was doing and asked what I had to tell her. "Someone called in to be the night guard." I said, not letting her in as to his name for fear she wouldn't hire. "Excellent, when will he be here?" She exclaimed, clearly surprised and glad that someone called in for the job. "As soon as he can be, probably in 5-10 minutes."

"Well then, I'll get the paperwork ready for him. Carry on, Sophia." I eyed her as she brought out the contract that got everyone caught up like a needle in a haystack. At least everyone, until now. "You're gonna bite off more than you can chew with this one, bitch" I muttered as I walked out of the room. "Because this guard won't be clueless."

? POV

Above the office, a strangely shaped being was listening in to the conversation, with a perked interest as soon as another guard was mentioned "Well now, a new night guard, eh? I'll have to tell the others that we have a new plaything." The being said in a feminine, cold voice. This being could only show desire in it's circuits, as pain had long been forgotten.

Marcus' POV

As I got ready the things I needed for the interview, I couldn't help but think what that woman could have done to have made the animitronics act in the manner that Alex used to describe them. I was probably going to have my hands full; metaphorically half the time and physically the other half. I went and name-checked everything that I wanted to bring: Pen camera, Voice recorder, hidden cameras, a toolbox and my three tasers-always useful. As I picked up the stuff and put it into a car, I realized I had forgot something-mye balisongs. Due to the fact that my public image would be dented if I was known to have carried knives with me everywhere I went, I decided to store them in a locked box out of reach from Cameron. But during special occasions (such as this) I bring them with me should someone recognise me. As I pulled them out of the box, I gave them an experimental twirl, with the soft but rapid series of *click* sounds the knives made soothing me, before I concealed them under my jacket (think where spies carry them in movies). With all instruments accounted for, I started the music. Literally, because when I got in my car, I started my shuffled playlist. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the first song that was played: Highway To Hell by ACDC:

Livin' easy  
Lovin' free  
Season ticket on a one way ride  
Askin' nothin'  
Leave me be  
Takin' everythin' in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do  
Goin' down  
Party time  
My friends are gonna be there too

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs  
Speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel  
Gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey, Satan  
Payin' my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey, mamma  
Look at me  
I'm on the way to the promised land

I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

Don't stop me

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell

(highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell  
(highway to hell) highway to hell  
(highway to hell) highway to hell  
(highway to hell)

And I'm goin' down  
All the way  
I'm on the highway to hell

This described my situation perfectly if my job went the worst way possible. I had to laugh even if the song was heavy metal. Sadly, this was the only song to play since (even though I moved since the last time I worked here) the drive there still only took a couple of minutes. As I pulled into the guest park, noticing that Freddy's was packed considering the time of day, and marveled at how much the place had changed over the years. The size had almost doubled, and I wouldn't be surprised if more animitronics had been added as well. I could tell that a lot of effort had gone into remodeling the place; guess the woman really DID have more than $12 million, much more. What I couldn't clearly see was a white and red fox with white eyes standing next to a pure red fox with orange eyes, staring hungrily at me. However, given what happened here six years ago, my senses were pricked up again, and looked up to where they were staring from from. I swear I could hear a small curse coming from where I was staring, and knowing the best way to fool the opposition was to think you didn't notice them, put my head down and walked inside. As soon as I did, a small, childish voice asked "Balloon, Mister?", whilst a balloon was sent up right into my face. I looked down to see a small animitronic with pink and purple suspenders, and said with a warm smile on my face "No thanks, but I think the little one behind me would like one.", pointing to the toddler behind me, who looked sad that the animitronic wasn't paying him any attention. The kid then looked up hopefully as the small robot walked over to him and gave him a balloon, mouthing thank you to me. However the parents had slightly scared looks on their faces. This was when I noticed everyone else was giving me a look that either told me they were scared, surprised or (in the staff's case) relieved. Not surprising given that I have an eye-patch on, and was very recognizable. I ignored the scared looks that I was given and was about to walk to the managers office before the little balloon girl looked up at e and ask "Whya here, mister?"

"I'm here for the night-guard job." I replied. This got a response of mixed expressions from the parents, sighing in relief from the staff, and a slightly different look from the girl, one of understanding and, strangely, a faint trace of a blush (how do they do that?). underneath the painted on one. To most people it was unnoticeable, but I wasn't most people. "Then, Mister..."

"Davis, Marcus Davis"

"Then Mister Davis, the managers office is that way." said the girl, pointing to the side corridor. "I already know that, but thank you." I said as I made my way down said corridor. It was then the boy walked up to me and asked a question I was surprised I wasn't asked straight away. "Mister Marcus, why do you have a pirate's eye patch?" and so I answered honestly: "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Believe me, what's under the eye patch is something you don't wanna see."

"K" replied the boy as he ran off, leaving me with an interview with someone I thought I'd never see again, in a place I thought I'd never be again. I walked up to the door and knocked three times, with no immediate reply. I guess she was either out, on the phone or writing down paperwork. After 5 minutes, I listened closely to the door to see if I could hear anything. When I pulled back to find that I couldn't, I turned to the side and leaned on the door. "Jesus," I muttered "I hope she doesn't offer a tour, at least a full one. Hell, I wonder if she will recognize me? Probably not, she didn't see me in my best state." As I said this, I didn't hear something creep up on me. "Hi there." said a voice in a sultry tone, as the being behind the voice wrapped it's furry arms around my waist. I just casually looked down and pried the two arms off of me before turning around to look at, well, Bonnie. Except he, or should I say, she, looked different. It didn't even look remotely like the same model, as it had the permanent blush marks that the balloon girl had, buck teeth, and was very clearly female. As I looked her up and down, I noticed it's *ahem* hips were big, but not too big, and had B-cup breasts, covered in what I could only assume to be her performance outfit. She stood at a height of 6'7, but a head height of 5'7, due to her ears. As I moved my eyes back down to her face, I noticed the shocked expression she had, whilst looking at her arms. It was obvious then that she had done this to many would-be night guards, and none had ever physically removed her arms before, although several had tried. I chuckled at that thought, as she began to blush brighter than her painted on ones (again, how do they do that?) as she looked back up at me, and slowly but surely gave her arm a beeline for my eye patch. I stopped her arm with a bit of force, but not enough to stop her completely. As I did this, I calmly told her "You can look if you want, but don't be surprised if what you see scares you." She got the message and pulled back, just as I heard someone clear their voice from behind me. "Impressive, the others generally can't get her off them. How long did it take for you to convince her to get of you I wonder?"

"I didn't convince her, I pulled her off. And it took about three seconds." I replied calmly, without missing a beat. Her eyes widened along her mouth as she recovered from the shock that someone was stronger than one of her animitronics. "WELL then, I presume you are the new night guard and if I am right, then please, come with me." She said whilst pulling out her keys and opening the doors, to reveal a remodeled version of Isaac's office. It held some filing cabinets, computer on the desk, the same old desk though, a cabinet, and some pictures on frames at the back. I had a closer look at the frames at the back - one was of Isaac, another were pictures of all the guards Isaac had (surprised she hadn't gotten rid of it, or that Isaac didn't take it with him), and another were pictures of all the guards she has had. But it was the last picture that was the most eye-catching: it was me, 6 years ago. Before I became the man I am now. I remember Isaac taking that picture, but no idea where he put it. Turns out that she found it. I then had a closer look at her name tag: Ruby, general manager. I went back around her desk, turning on my pen camera and voice recorder while I did, and took a seat. She held out her hand "My name is Ruby, although by the way you looked at my tag you already knew that."

"Marcus." I replied, shaking her hand. "I know it's rude, but why do have an eye-patch?" Was her first question, although not surprising "Lets just say I was in the wrong place in the wrong time." Was my response. For the next ten minutes she asked questions concerning the job, these questions were either mandatory in this line of work, or mandatory in interviews. When she was satisfied, she pulled out a contract and asked me to sign. I glanced up at her with a slightly intriguing expression, before she got impatient with "Well, hurry up and sign it!"

"Can I have your papers backing your contract?" I asked, knowing that she would either show, refuse or play dumb. I won in any of these situations, but least in the primer. She sighed as she pulled out the papers which I instantly started to read. I actually started to get worried when reading them, hoping I wouldn't find the ones that brought my attempt down. Thankfully I couldn't find them, meaning she either did have them, or didn't show them. I then began to read the contract, pausing when it said 'Any actions inflicted upon the employee, including those of a sexual kind, are not the fault of the company or any others connected to the construction of the campus and/or animitronics.' Ha, so it _is_ this ploy of a manager's fault that the animitronics are acting this way, _not_ their own free will. As soon as I figured this out, I started to laugh. It started as a chuckling at first, but quickly grew. This earned me a questionable look from Ruby, who said "What are you laughing at? My contract is not funny." I instantly stopped at those words, and with a sneer, replied "No, it is not. But your feeble attempt to use me as a vent doll is. I'm not about to work at a place where I can get raped without compensation, so, we either do this my way, or you go and find yourself another night guard. Good luck with that by the way." But now it was my turn to be surprised, as she calmly opened up her computer and replied "Ok Marcus, what part of the contract would you like to change?" I was taken aback by this, I expected her to be slightly surprised at my aggression, but it hasn't even fazed her. "The part that doesn't let me keep my human rights, duh."

"Ok." she continued on, as she made the changes. Then a thought occurred to me, what if she had faced someone like me. Surely not every young guy was oblivious to what the contract had said. She might just be printing off a spare so she can fake a signature on an original. With that in mind I smiled, knowing how I was going get to her. "Just a minute, Marcus, I'll be right back. Oh hello Bon, TB." she remarked as she left. I turned on my swivel chair to find the bunny that hugged me earlier as well as Bonnie. Except she had changed. There were definitely features that she resembled to her original, but she had a far more feminine frame. Her bust included C-cup and slightly wider hips than TB's. She seemed to have more life in her eyes since last time, but that didn't mean she was any less scary. Both were giving me seductive looks, but I knew what they were trying to pull. "Soooo~, Mr Night Guard~"

"It's Marcus. Marcus Davis." This caused TB to tilt her head slightly whilst Bonnie had her eyes wide open. She looked behind me at my picture, and just like that, put two and two together. And ran. Fast. TB looked behind her to see to see Bonnie long gone, and chased after her. It was then that I looked outside, to find Ruby only just walking away. "HEY! You were listening to the conversation weren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, mister Davis. Although I have an idea as to why you are here."

"You do don't you? Well let me tell you, you won't be able to change my mind about the contract. And considering it doesn't look like you have another interviewie to give the job to, looks like I'm your only choice." She grimanced at these words and walked of to get the copy.

Ruby's POV

It turns out Marcus Davis is as resilient in person as he is in the courtroom. But he is right in the sense that I have to hire him. However, as many tricks as he has proven to have, he'll find that I have more. Something tells me that this is the time for Marcus to finally meet someone who knows what they're doing. This was my thinking as I went and got the copy of the contract, one that could be used to scan the signature and print it on the original type. I smiled, knowing that Marcus would fail, just like everyone else.

Marcus' POV

She sure took her sweet time to get the copy, but once she did come back, I read the paper through and through, sure to get a snap shot with my pen, and signed, afterwards taking another photo with the pen. "Pleasure doing business with you." I said, reaching out with my hand to at least end the interview formally. She reluctantly reached over to shake and got back to managing the place. I had one more question to ask though: "When does the pizzeria close for business?"

"10 pm, Mister Davis"

"I'll be here then." This was good. It seems that with new owners came a new generation of animitronics. I could get to work installing the code print on their limbs with a two hour gap before I started my shift. As I walked out of the room, the first thing I came across was Bonnie, who seemed to be either silently crying, or deactivated. Assuming that I probably shouldn't get myself caught up in that, I turned to continue down the hall.

Bonnie P.O.V

I couldn't care less about what he thought about me, he was BACK! I couldn't believe that Marcus of all people would come back to work here. He was always stubborn and confident, almost cocky at times. I loved him for it, even if I didn't know it at the time. I looked up to see him walking away, not paying me any notice. I smiled at that, typical Marcus. When he left all those years ago, I was relieved. Sure, I wanted to kill him, but he was someone else. Completely different to any other night guard we've had. I smiled at the fact that, as much as I would try, he would not let me in. He might tonight, but I doubt it.

Marcus P.O.V

As I walked away from the office and Bonnie, I noticed a figure down the end of the hallway, just before the main area. I noticed that she had tall, sharp ears, meaning she was either Foxy, or the new generation's equivalent, hoping it wasn't the primer. As I kept going, I noticed the red-brown fur that was Foxy's signature, and cursed under my breath. "Hey there, mister Night Guard~. I know you know me and I think we will get along just **_fine._** _"_ She said seductively as I got closer, putting emphasis on the last word. But I wasn't buying this deal, no matter how good it sounded. So I just kept walking, and put on a glare as I got closer to her. As I tried to move past her, she held me back and pouted "Aww, that's no way to act towards a friend." Well, this got me angrier than I probably have been in a while. "Listen to me you bitch, unless you have a fucking death wish, you stay the hell away from me. Now get out of my way before I throw you down that hallway so hard, you'll be fucking the wall." I said with a sneer, accompanied by a look deadlier than the tsar atomic bomb (Most powerful one ever tested). This got a very shocked expression from her, as she let me be. As I left the building, I pulled out my balisong and did a slight twirl, with the spine of blade resting in my palm as a result. "Come on Marcus, time to go home."

Foxy P.O.V

I don't get it. He tossing the blue-eared bitches out, leaving me with a perfect opportunity, and then treats me even worse. Even if I didn't catch his name though, he seems somewhat familiar. His confidence is definitely something to remember by, and looks like he can take his own. He's a lot like that guard from six years ago, except that guard had two eyes, assuming that eye patch wasn't for show. Surely they weren't the same person though, why would he come back. No, no surely not. Could it?

A/N: Again, I am sorry it took so long. I might be getting a Beta reader shortly though, so that's some good news. Anyway. The rest of the chapters should be 3K-6K words. This just took REALLY long to write. Anyway, I know you might hate the beginning, and I am sorry if I made him look like Batman. However, considering that this is one of the VERY few stories where the guard is stronger than the robots (Freddy possible exception) I had to do something like this. So, hope you enjoyed. PEACE


	3. Encounters of the Robotic Kind

A/N: Alright! New chapter. I am so sorry for not updating: I had an assignment due in, and I was lazy afterwards. Also I still live with my parents, they don't know I'm writing this. However there is some good news. Before I uploaded my second chapter, I had 200-300 views. After ONE DAY, I got another 300, and since then view count rose to 800. Guys, thank you. When I started writing, it was mostly so I could say "Right, I have wrote my story. Internet, hate me for it, You wont see me giving two shits." Instead people want to read this. Again, Thank you. Now I have one question to answer from those sent in reviews

Godzilla (King of Monsters): So does Ruby not remember Marcus?

Ans: Yes she does, but hasn't realized that the night guard she found was Marcus. There will be a discussion between the two later on in the chapter, and I will be introducing some more of the animatronics this chapter. Next one will have the majority

And another thing, my proofreader/editor is going to be Sc4recrow, he's one of my good friends, and yeah. Starting next chapter, he is going to be proofreading my stuff so hopefully it will be better :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise, but I do own my OC's. Credit for the game goes to Scot Cawthon. Nor do I own Counting Stars or the lyrics; credit for song goes to OneRepublic and lyric source credit goes to AZ lyrics

* * *

Chapter 2: Encounters of the robotic kind

* * *

Marcus P.O.V

As I walked out of that building, I had a thought about what would really happen tonight. The animatronic's intentions were obvious, but I generally reacted on impulse and reflexes. I hoped I wouldn't be put in a situation in which I would end up dismantling the robots; don't need to get sued too early. I pulled out my balisong and had a close look at it. This knife had been by my side the whole time I was working here all those years ago, and had served me well since. As I got into the car, one of my old favourite songs had started to play: Counting Stars by OneRepublic

 _[Chorus:]_  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

 _[Verse 1:]_  
I see this life like a swinging vine,  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs,  
Seek it out and ye shall find.

Old but I'm not that old  
Young but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

An feel something so right by doing the wrong thing  
An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing

I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive.

 _[Chorus:]_  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Ye-e-yeah

 _[Verse 2:]_  
I feel her love  
And I feel it burn down this river every time  
Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn

Old but, I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing  
I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

 _[Chorus:]_  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Oh, take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

 _[Chorus:]_  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned

I sang along to the song all the way home, thinking about the years, about the nights in the farm from hell, and how I could make sure I beat them. It made me feel that I might get out of this: those animals are still bloody scary, even if it's not shown. I looked back at all I had done today, and thought about what was still to do. It was unlikely that the people who remodeled the older versions and built the new ones kept the voice box, much less the sockets. Something tells me I'm going to need more parts and tools, so I make myself a mental note to get some more at home. As I pulled in, I saw both Angel and Cameron waiting for me; Angel with a slightly annoyed look on her face, and Cameron with that ever cheerful smile. "DADDY! DADDY DADDY DADDY, WHERE WERE YOU!" I mentally kicked myself for that, I forgot to leave a note. "I take the interview went well, I presume that's where you were?"

"Hello to you to." I replied, trying to hold in my laughter from the pout that Angel was giving off. "And yes the interview did go well, sorry I forgot to write a note." I received the cutest glare from Cameron and a roll of the eyes from Angel. "So which job is it? When I saw you were gone, I figured you called Alex for a job." I had been bracing myself for the onslaught from what I was going to say next for a while. "The night shift at Freddy Fazbear's." I replied in a monotone. And sure enough, the response from Cameron was a beaming smile, whereas Angel's face told a story of confusion, annoyance (to an extreme) and anger. "WHAT! WHY ARE YOU WORKING THERE?! YOU NEARLY DIED LAST TIME!" I flinched at the sheer volume of the scream. Cameron looked at me, and then Angel with a very confused look on his face. "Mummy, what are you talking about?"

"Dear, it's nothing. Go on inside and watch some T.V."

"K, Mum. Don't be too mean on Dad."

Cameron's P.O.V

I wasn't going to watch T.V., oh no. I was gonna listen to this, I thought as I climbed the stairs to a window. I need to know, even if Mum doesn't want me to.

Marcus' P.O.V

"It was the only job left in the state. I couldn't work anywhere else that would require my skills, and this is probably going to clear some names who have tried, and failed, to try the same."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY! You nearly died last time, I couldn't take it if you died for real now."

"Don't worry, I know why I came so close last time, and the animitronics are repaired now. I can do this, don't worry."

"See that you do, please. I wouldn't cope if something happened to you." She replied, now almost crying, as she hugged me. I hugged her in return before I saw movement out of the corner of eyes, and turned to face the window that was at the stairs. Cameron. I smiled to think that he was smart enough to know what to do, even if I didn't want him doing it. I swear, the little tiger is a prodigy among genius's. I turned back and walked inside with Angel on my shoulder, and saw Cam' watching the T.V. Ha, he can play it cool. I sometimes wonder if he has watched kid spy movies, because it seems he takes after his Dad. Uh oh. "Right, well I'm going to go and get some more tools for the car, and then have a sleep. I have to be at work at 10 pm."

"Why 10 pm? I thought you told me that the shift starts at 12."

"I need some time before the shift to get at least some of the animitronics fixed, and the place closes at 10. Also, there are more animitronics at the place now and I won't be able to get the time to fix them all in two hours." And with that, I went into the garage to get the tools I needed, which was a lot. I had to take some heavy equipment with me given that the newer animatronics looked more mainstream and production line, rather than the homemade feel the older models have, or rather, used to have. Once I had all that I needed, I walked upstairs with a tired look in my eyes, opened the door to my room and, after setting my alarm and getting out of my more formal clothing, almost fell on the king size bed before falling asleep.

9:30 pm

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Ugh, well at least the thing wakes me up, but _damn._ I chuckled a little as I thought about how I woke up every day recently with this thought. I realized that if I didn't hurry my ass up, I would be late for the shift, and got moving. As I got changed into something more casual, Angel walked into the room, thankfully I was not caught with em' down. She noticed I was going and sported a sad smile, put a hand on my shoulder, and almost muttered "Be safe Ok? Just stay safe." I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back to reassure her. "Don't worry, my Angel, I will." She seemed to brighten at that and I kissed her forehead. "I love you." were my last words to her for the night, followed by a "You too." as I walked down the stairs. Walking out the front door, I was hit by _so_ much deja vu. It was now that I realized pretty much the exact thing happened 6 and a half years ago. Hell, the interview, house, car and person were the differences, but everything else was the same. I thought about what those animatronics might try tonight, and I don't really think it will be much. Hell, I haven't even seen if there are any other animatronics. I always thought that there was something else watching me last time, and something tells me the exact same thing was there, watching me. As I checked my tasers and knives, I had a nagging feeling that I was being watched, but the one who was wasn't even here. I shrugged it off as a paranoid feeling, I'd felt more than once since I stopped working there. I got in my car and drove off, listening to whatever the radio had to say.

? P.O.V

Impossible. He was coming back. Last time he didn't even see me, but I saw him. Oh did I see him. I figured that he probably would see me this time, due to myself being an attraction now. But I would make sure that he's here to stay, permanently. As I sat, brooding, I was startled by the sound of squealing tires. I realized it was and grinned openly. He was here, and he would know what it means to be like us. And it would start tonight.

Marcus' P.O.V

As I got out of the car, I pulled out my butterfly and started to freestyle twirl it, pulling of whatever trick I subconsciously though of, as Ruby briskly out of the door and almost shouted at me. "I am sorry, Mister Davis, but I do not want one of those in my office, regardless of how safe you may claim it to be." I chuckled slightly as I packed it up and put it into my waistband, this was picked up by Ruby, as she narrowed her eyes and practically barked out "What's so funny?" I decided that she should probably know the truth and quickly replied "My old boss from I used to work here asked me to do exactly the same. This is Deja Vu for me, all of this is."

"Deja Vu, but, you have never worked here before." She replied, puzzled.

"Oh please. Okay let me set the story out for you. When you first came to the pizzeria for your first day, what did you see?"

"I didn't see anything Mister Davis, I came in the morning, changed some things around and started working." I laughed at that.

"And yet, standing in front of you is the one man who can honestly say that you are lying without a second glance." Her eyes widened at this news. She now knew who I was, what I had really gone through. "Y-You're _him?_ But, why did you come back?"

"You should know, you're the reason for it after all." I replied calmly as I walked past her and into the building. I looked behind my shoulder to see her get into her car, and drive off. Before she did though, she caught a quick glance at me, who was smirking at this, and had a very worried look on her face. Wouldn't be so worried if your fetishes could be kept to yourself, I thought with disgust, then you wouldn't be under investigation from someone like me. I turned around and faced the main area, which I noticed had two corridors at the back, and I could see the animals on stage. I couldn't easily tell where they were looking, but the Freddy's looked much more masculine than the others. I also saw that the corridors had corridors extending from the middle of each, presumably to the respective coves. Given that I was somewhat interested in the toy Foxy, I had a quick peek around that corridor and saw yet another corridor on the left, with the tag "Prize corner" over the top. Hmm, it seems there is one more animatronic to out-fit. I walked back outside, got my gear, and went back in towards the older band. I could definitely tell that their eyes were on me now, but it seems they couldn't use any other system and therefor couldn't talk. So I set to work anyway, removing both of Bonnie's arms and taking out my tools and, using expert precision, cut out the inter-locking system in both the socket and arm. It was now that I checked I could actually move her arm, as she looked stronger than the toy version of herself. Hell, all the older models looked stronger than the newer ones, to the point I was scared of Freddy, because the amount of strong he could pack into his size is huge. I had a quick look at the pistons inside Bonnie and breathed a sigh of relief to know that I could out-do her. Just. Next up on the band was Freddy, and he was huge; 6'8. I wasn't surprised though, he was taller than me before, he's taller than me now. I removed the screws and bolts around his arm and had I look at the pistons, and gulped in nervousness. Over the years I managed to build my strength to be able to lift 275 kg, but Freddy looks like he was built to lift buildings. I recognised these mechanics from an older construction front I was taking down, and these things could lift 450kg. Each. I might be able to lift him, or if his programming restricted him, use the code, but I would generally lose that fight if one was started. Ignoring the fact that I wouldn't be able to go face to face and win, I set to work installing the set on both his left arm and right. As I finished up and replaced the arms on his sides, I had a quick glance in my watch. 10:57 pm. Great, I had the time to fix up Chica and Foxy, and then get back to my office. Once again I repeated the process on Chica, taking off both of her arms and using my tools to cut out the system in arms, and realized something: this was way easier than last time. These guys must be constantly kept in top condition, because I couldn't spot a fault. I had a quick glance in her system to find that her maximum output was about 200kg. Good, so only Freddy could present a problem. 'History repeats itself' I thought, since Freddy was the one I was most afraid of last time, and so too for this time. Or so I thought. As I moved to go to Foxy, I felt a presensce over me, and looked up. And I only saw a vent with an opening right above where I was standing, but couldn't see into it. I listened intently and heard nothing except the lights, so I shrugged and kept going to the cove. Time to pay a visit to an old "friend".

? P.O.V

DAMNIT, I need to be more careful. I was watching over Marcus, seeing his expert arms move around those robots, and saw as he inspected each arm, and used what looked like a custom blowtorch to cut out something inside the arm and the socket, and then put them back in. As I was watching, I had to realign myself to get a better view of him, and he looked the same as he did all those years ago, except now he was without an eye, had a stronger build, and just looked more mature. I had to stifle a chuckle as I saw the slight pain that each animatronic went through as he cut little pieces of them. I didn't bother myself as to why he did it, as I never saw him when another was there, and he certaintly didn't notice me. However, that could have changed just now, because I made a noise that was barely audible, but still a noise nonetheless, and he looked straight at me. He would have seen nothing, as I didn't move, but he could have. Oh so easily. I will show myself to him next time, tonight if he makes a tour. As I stealthily moved through the vents towards cove, I couldn't help but think about what his reaction would be, when he realized Foxy was still awake...

Marcus' P.O.V

As I was walking to the cove, I looked up repeatedly, as I could feel something watching me, very intently at that. After the third time though, I shrugged it off for paranoia, and focused on what would happen when I got to the cove. Walk in, install the cove, walk out. Yeah that's what will happen. Definitely. That entire feeling went away though, because as I approached the cove, I could hear shuffling coming from inside. SHIT! WHY ISN'T SHE ASLEEP?! I screamed in my head. This changed everything, as I always thought they had a resting period between closing time and the night shift, but apparently not for Foxy, and maybe her counterpart too. I figured that she wouldn't want me to remove her arms by her own free will, so I decided to take out my standard taser and temporarily disable her. As I walked up to the cove, the shuffling stopped, and I braced myself for what was to come next, even if it was pointless due to my expectations being COMPLETELY different to the outcome.

Foxy's P.O.V

HE IS RIGHT OUTSIDE! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? I have no idea why he is here, but I know that it's about half an hour before his shift starts, and due to the bands being in sleep, only Vixen, BG and The Puppet can help me. And of these, only Vixen would want to and she's on the other side of the building I know he wasn't bluffing earlier when he threatened to throw me down the hallway, his muscle was showing even under that suit. I paced around my cove that I called home trying to figure out how to greet him, before I heard footsteps coming towards the cove, and my instincts took over: HIDE. Even if I did long for him, I should only see him during his shift, not beforehand.

Marcus' P.O.V

I tentatively took a step in, with my 30,000 volt taser out, hoping that this could be over quick. Noticing that the lights were off inside the cove, I quickly went out to get my flashlight. Upon turning it on, I marveled at just how much the cove has changed and been improved. If it wasn't for my history with these things, I would even consider taking Cameron here, he would definitely like it. I sweeped my light along the cove, mostly taken up by the prop ship that lay there, but couldn't find the fox. Realizing that I made the same mistake twice, I quickly turned to find, er, nothing. "Huh, would have thought that Foxy was gonna be happy to see me, she certainty was earlier today." I said aloud to no one in particular, hoping someone did hear it though. It was now that I decided to put my snooping skills to the test, and set about methodically searching everywhere. As I was getting closer to where Foxy was (even if I didn't know this), I heard something from above, and turned the light up. As I did, I caught the slightest movement of a black figure. Now officially curious, I gathered the different boxes and stacked them so I could reach the vents, always hearing sounds coming from them. I reached into pocket for one of my hidden cameras as I climbed up the boxes and found nothing, save for a lose, black strand of hair. When I picked it up, I could immediately tell that it was not organic, and realized it must be from one of the animatronics. Sure that I had been spied on, I stuck a camera onto the side of the vent, and went back down to deal with Foxy.

Foxy is difficult to find, I'll give her that. But not impossible. I found her after I was about half way through, and it was her fault too. When I moved the crate that I was focused on, I heard a loud shuffle and then a yelp, as a very large crate at the end was moved. I practically ran to the thing and moved it, to find Foxy glaring at me, even if the glare held multiple feelings inside it.

Foxy P.O.V

He found me, even if it was inevitable, I was still disappointed that I gave away where I was so fast. I looked at him, longing to take him and make him my own, but couldn't. The boss made sure of that. So, I resigned and just looked at him, not letting my feelings stay hidden. What he saw didn't even faze him, and he simply said something that took me by surprise: "I need to do something, and I don't want a repeat of last time, so I'm only going to ask this once. How do I turn you off?" The fact that he mentioned 'I don't want a repeat of last time.' caught me off-guard. He must have worked here before, and done whatever he was about to do to me before, or at least tried to. I tried to figure out which guard looked like him who's worked here over the past 6 years, and couldn't. So I went a little deeper, ignoring that last guard, and still couldn't find him. That left only one. _'No, no, NO'_ I thought. It was him. Marcus. The one guard who stayed for more than 7 nights. With our history, I realized I have to make it up to him, convince him, or take him. How? I don't know. But for now, I pointed to my back. I had no way to make him go away, nor could I overpower him. As soon as I did, he rushed over and turned me of, leaving my eyes functioning, but stopping me from feeling anything.

Marcus P.O.V

As I began to remove both of Foxy's arms, I couldn't help but notice her eyes widen at what I was doing. My eyes widened as well, as I noticed the kind of tech used in Foxy. It seemed brand new, and matched my strength completely. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found a moderator on it, like Freddy, and got to work. I went for my tools outside the cove, and returned to get started. I swiftly got both done, moving out of sight from Foxy, as they probably wouldn't be able to tell what I have done with them until it was too late. I then proceeded to screw and bolt up her arms back onto her torso, and went to her back to turn her on. As soon as I did, she moved her arms to see what I did. Realizing she could move them as easily as she did beforehand, she grew suspicious and looked at me. "What did you do?" She said in all seriousness. I chuckled, as it was comparable to Angel's attitude to this kind of stuff, so I replied the same thing I did to Angel "That's for me to know, and you to find out." She was left agape with that, and I walked out to get back to my office, my shift 10 minutes away from starting.

Sitting down in the chair, I couldn't help but feel how much bigger and comfier it was, until I realized why. Guess she really did think of everything. I had a look on the tablet, and saw that the complex really had doubled since last time. Due to curiosity, I had a look at the newer section of the building, and found a camera in the 'Prize Corner'. 'That would be where the new animitronic is.' I thought, even though it was obvious. I went to that camera, keeping my ears out in case anything came in, or at least tried to. When I switched I noticed another label 'Music Box'. Due to my shift still not starting for a couple of minutes, all the lights were on, and I could easily see the huge gift box. I knew that I would probably have to wind it up, and put the tablet to the side, opting for having a closer look at the room I was in. 'She must have set up a hidden camera in here, somewhere.' I thought, leaning close into the wall, listening for the distinct hum of a camera that was on. I couldn't find any, and went back to my desk, and something caught my eye. I looked over to my right and found the cupcake, guess they kept it, but saw a very discrete blinking red dot in one of it's eyes, and further inspection told me that I couldn't remove it from where it was. This must be the hidden camera she set up for her 'moments'. I had a look underneath it and saw it was controllable remotely, so the direction it was facing could be altered. 'Clever' I thought, but I could set it up and trace it back to whoever was controlling it, too bad I didn't have what I needed. I checked my watch to see the time just strike 12 am, and the voice recorder immediately started to ring. RING RING RING RING RING. Ugh, I forgot how annoying that call is. I was half tempted to mute it, but I decided it was probably good to listen to what he has to say. As he started talking, I pulled some freestyle tricks with my butterfly. "Uh, Hello? Hey um, so yeah, first night, Woo hoo! Yeah, anyway, I know you might be aware of this place's history, but I assure you, that all ended six years ago, along with the career of Marcus. What his last name was, I don't know. Anyway, we have been scrambling to find people to work here, uh, ever since reports came in of the animatronics harassing the different night guards." At these words, I stopped twirling and turned on my voice recorder. Evidence was everything here. "Last I heard, only Marcus could control them. I myself only saw him very briefly in my time working the day shift, if at all. But that's not the point. The point is that these reports are all false, so don't worry. The only true thing about them is that the animatronics move around a bit at night, which is half of the reason why you have that tablet. The other half is to, you know, check that no one gets in. Also, there is one who has seemed to worry the guards the most: The Puppet. Which is why we have a sort of music box kind of thing that makes sure it doesn't come out to get you. There is a limited amount of power, but it doesn't really change much, uh so yeah. The rest of the stuff I'm supposed to read to you, has already been signed in the contract. It's just legal stuff, you know, how we're not responsible for any deaths and all that. If you skimmed the contract, then that's your problem. Anyway, catch you tomorrow."

I turned off my recorder and got up to place a camera of my own. I went to the corner of the room to set it up, and made sure the cupcake couldn't see it. I then sat back in my chair, pulled out my butterfly to twirl, and listened very closely. I could hear TB when she tried to sneak up on me, but I didn't know that was her. I sat there for a while before I heard something that seemed to be coming down the hall, before it stopped outside. I didn't want to give away how good my hearing was just yet, so I waited for a louder noise or for it to enter my office. Once I heard something relatively loud to my right, and I threw the knife exactly 4 inches away from where the noise came from. "Unless you moved, I meant for you to not get hit." I half-yelled out in the hall, before I turned on the light to find the a very shocked, very white Foxy staring at me. As I had thought, the knife was a few inches away from where I thought her head would be, and pulled the knife out of the wall.

Vixen (Mangle) P.O.V, time rewind a couple of minutes.

I thought it would probably be a good idea to see the new night guard, now that my night form had come into shape, maybe even get some "alone time" with him. I was creeping along the hall, thinking that he wouldn't know I was there until it was too late. Upon reaching the window, I had a look to find a very tall, very fit man twirling a strange looking object. He seemed to be thinking about something, as he had his eyes closed. I looked back at what he was twirling and found myself mesmerized. The object was going too fast for me to see clearly, but there was definitely something shiny that was part of it. I leaned in to take a closer look, and dropped my hand on the sill louder than I wanted to. In a flash, the man threw whatever he was twirling at my general direction, and I felt the wind pass by my face as the object stuck to the wall. The man then shouted at me "Unless you moved, I meant for you to not get hit." I was shocked that he knew where I was, and as he turned on the light in the hall, I got a closer look as to what he threw. It seemed to be a knife of some sort, except it had two handles and a clip on the end of one. He looked at it approvingly and briefly studied it, before he did a slight twirl and it collapsed so that the two handles covered the blade, and stuck it into his belt, and looked back at me.

Marcus' P.O.V

I looked at the Fox, who I assumed to be Toy Foxy and noticed her figure was a fair bit bigger than any other animatronic I've encountered. The bust consisted of E cups and an hourglass to fill her out. Her outfit seemed to made to make her look sexier rather than formal. I wasn't distracted by any of this however, as she got a smirk from my studying of her. "See anything you like~?" She asked in a sultry and seductive tone. I looked at her straight in the eyes and, with a straight face, replied something that shocked her more than the knife "No. I don't" I left her with a face that I wish I could have taken a photo of, but I had it on video instead. I turned around to sit back down, but instead I found hands around my waist, and I sighed as I took both arms and pulled them off of me. I then sat down and turned to her, and saw a priceless expression on her face, trying to figure out how I managed to pull her off as she checked her arms and found no malfunctions. I chuckled at the sight of seeing her so confused at what I had just done, and went to the tablet to wind up the box, and check up on everything. As I did this, she left the office, as I saw her going back to her cove, and she closed the curtains to it. I took this chance to upload my own cameras to this network array, as I plugged in my hard drive that I brought with me into the tablet. I uploaded the camera connections and set them to only be view-able during 11 pm-6 am. I had a quick search through each one and found that the animatronics were indeed moving around, and several went into the corridor, only to have a quick think about what they were doing before walking back out again. 'Perfect' I thought, as I had a closer look at the cupcake, only to see it had moved slightly to face me. 'Oh ho, so Ruby has decided to pay me some attention eh?' I remarked, as I had another look under the table where the cupcake was, and saw a cable run out of the system, and go along the roof to a vent above my head. Wait, that vent is **huge** , big enough for animatronic to get in (OK maybe not the Freddy's, but the others were of small enough size). I went back to listening and heard a very sharp pitter-patter that signified Foxy's running, and out of instinct more than anything else, I closed the door on her. "Oh come on Marcus, I'm sure you'll like what I have to offer if you let me in." I sighed at this. 'Jesus, they're starting to sound like horny teenagers. I guess they were meant for them too.' I went over to the window to see her face to face. Sadly, though, all she cared about was me seeing her 'assests'. Mind you, they grew three sizes, with her sporting an F-cup and a bigger waist. 'Wow, so she went all the way to try and get to the guards, so far as to increase their size.' I was wearing a smirk at this. "How about I make a deal with you."

"OK, what's the deal?" She asked, still in that suggestive tone.

"Option 1: You go away and I open the door. Option 2: You stay there, sulking, whilst I do fuck all in here. Or option 3: You swear not to try anything that I can tell you want to do right now. If you do, I'll leave in worse disrepair than you were in six years ago. If you do that, I'll let you in." I replied, a smug look on my face as she realized she had lost this fight, but was trying to figure how to win the next. She seemed to nod her head, presumably in defeat, and I cautiously went over to open the door. As soon I did, she left on me with a look of lust and obsession. "I had no idea who you were, but you were _puuuuuuuuurfect._ To know I knew you before, I need you. I need you to need me." She growled in a hungry tone. I sighed, as she had grabbed my arms, and performed the code on her. "Foxy. I gave you a chance. I can tell what you want, so I'll spoil the surprise right now. I'm already taken. And now you have not only betrayed my comfort around you which could have been solved, you betrayed my trust which is much harder to get back. Now leave the office right now. Both of you." I said that last part knowing someone had entered the office through the other door as I was talking. Foxy was as close to tearing up as a robot could get, hell she was in a cowering position as soon as I said I had someone else. I gave her no sympathy however, as all my hate towards her was directed to all those nights ago. "I don't get it. WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" She screamed. I crouched to her level, and tasered her so she could move her arms again. "Do you remember anything, anything at all from the last night 6 years ago?" I almost muttered. She looked up at me and nodded her head, that hunger never leaving her eyes. "YOU NEARLY FUCKING KILLED ME! I COULD HAVE DIED THAT NIGHT, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS OUT THERE!" I shouted in her face, spraying saliva everywhere. "YOU THINK I WOULD BE SO GLAD TO FORGIVE YOU FOR _THAT?!"_ I heard the bells go off to signal the end of my shift. "That night, the only thing I could respect was Freddy, the rest of you saw me as a plaything, just to be stuffed and thrown away like trash." I continued, toning it down a significant amount as practically the entire crew was there, staring at me with a whole lot of emotions. I glanced behind me to see Chica (not Toy Chica) almost as though she was getting ready to pounce. I went back to what I was doing, grabbed my bag, and walked out. I saw each animatronic walk slowly back to their spot, with Toy Freddy looking at me with respect and a tad of fear, and Freddy with rage. That was the only thing that scared me, over the entire night, as he kept glaring at me, before turning around and walking back to his spot. I sighed, trying to get rid of the red look on my face, as Ruby's car pulled up in the parking lot. She looked like she was going to say something formal before looking at me and instead focused on getting to her office, probably to review the footage. I got in my car and drove off, happy that I'd spoken my mind to my only fear.

* * *

A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I just got lazy as the week went passed, and could not be fucked writing this story, even if it is my only one. Don't worry, I'm not giving it up, and hopefully my next ones are slightly shorter. I hoped you like it and leave your suggestions in the reviews or PM me. Anyway, that's all for now. PEACE


	4. To make an Omelette

A/N: Yes, yes, ok. I have been dead for the past months, and over those months, my dead self managed to get through his birthday (How?) final exams and Christmas (MERRY CHRISTMAS). Also, if there are a couple of spelling mistakes, well I'm not American, so that's probably why. Anywho, here's some answers and a chapter.

Godzilla (King of Monsters): Dang, I know that they tried to kill him, but that was a bit harsh, it was 6 years ago there fixed now and clearly don't want to kill him, also not much excitement since he knows every trick in the book. Is it bad that I'm siding with the animatronics?

Me: Put into his perspective; he had a pretty decent life before those months, and had a pretty good one since. He's just there to do a job because he is a normally nice guy. But during those months, he really started to hate the animatronics, even if he did keep his cool and make comic relief to ease tension he himself created. Keep in mind that he gave her warning, had given her reason to believe he would follow through on his threat, and she still went for what she wanted instead of what she should have done. As for knowing every trick in the book, well now the animatronics have personalities, unlike last time, and he doesn't really fully understand them (at least the ones who aren't Foxy, she's easy. In more ways than one). He might know everything mechanically, but emotion is a whole nother story. No it is not bad you're siding with the animatronics, I'm just surprised more than anything.

NETGamer99: Great chapter overall, although I couldn't quite follow the story in a few places. I had to double back to get the message. That's all I have that's even slightly bad, so don't take it as negative. I love it! Keep it up please!

Me: Ok, if I do that again in this chapter, can you just verify where? I'm still a newb at this and I know some people might not understand my writing. Just want some advice to avoid the same mistakes. Thx for the input.

PyroSolracIII: Was really hoping that this would become a harem romance, but seeing as how the huy (pretty sure that's guy) is married and has a kid I very much doubt that is going to happen. Still, I will see how this goes.

Me: Yeah, no. I prefer to have a more serious feel to the stories that I will do, at least this one anyway. Granted his relationship with them would probably get better but keep in mind he had a very sour note to remember them by and he met with the main one who caused it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Day 2, To make an omelette...

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own FNAF.

Marcus' P.O.V, 6:25 am,

As I was driving back home, I couldn't help but think about how the animatronics seemed to act towards me. The Toy ones see me as another Guard, even if I am a bit different to most. But the originals, they remember me, and I don't know why. Assuming it was a programming Ruby got rid of, then they shouldn't have the same memory banks as before. Something else seems to be up, but I don't know what it. I'll probably come back later on, but right now I'm just tired. As I pulled up to the driveway, I couldn't help but notice that I got a bit of Deja Vu. When I last came back home from working at that place, I was slightly scared, and almost furious. Walking up to the house, unlocking the door, and walking to the bedroom I was constantly thinking on this. Seems there was more to that place as I thought. I need to do a reality check. After a sleep.

1:30 pm

I woke up to something jumping on the bed. More accurately, a small child jumping on _me._ "Ugh, Cameron. Why did you have to wake up this old man." I jokingly ask him. He just squealed as he hugged me, as I awaited the onslaught of words that would shortly come tumbling out of his mouth. "Dadwheredidyougowhatdidyoudodidwhywereyouasleep." *deep breath* "CanyoutakemeDadCanyouCanyouCanyouCanyou." I immediately grew concerned, as there was no way I could resist Cameron's cries. Even if that did make me a bad parent. The animatronics will know I am committed to someone. Hopefully they will act the same way, but I do not think that will be the case. Besides, Cameron had wanted to go there forever, and I simply ignored his pleas. So, knowing that he didn't know where I went, I asked "You don't even know where I went, why would you want to go there yourself?"

"Because I heard you and Mum talking about Freddy's! Please can I go there? Please please please?" I smiled, so he did have the mind to figure out what I was doing. I got up to call Alex, let him know I was alright. *Ring Ring Ring* "Marcus! Your alive!"

"Course, Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I thought that you, ya know, might have let things out of your control."

"When, since I have known you, have I done that kind of thing ever?"

"Err, when you met Angel?..." I laughed at that.

"OK, BESIDES when I met Angel, when has anything I have done been out of my control." There was a brief pause at the other end, before a sigh and a conceding "Never. OK you got me. Still, it can't have been everything it's cracked up to be."

"You're right there. I have a video of what went through my shift. Tomorrow I can show you as I haven't wired it up remotely yet."

"OK, see you then, I hope."

"Come on man, don't doubt me. See ya." I said as I hung up, and looked down to see Cameron giving me a look that would probably have given me a heart attack. I sighed, "Cameron, I have to get changed, go join Mum."

"Now that's a bit difficult if we're both doing the same thing." I looked up to see Angel staring at me. "How was work?" I sighed, not planning on revealing everything but knowing I had to say something. "Well, they're different, for one. And for another they remember me." This got some raised eyebrows but nothing much else, aside from Angela ushering out Cameron and leaving me some space to get changed. As I got undressed and got ready for a morning(ish) shower, I noticed a note on the back of shirt I wore this morning. Unable to tell whose hand-writing it was, due to me not having seen the animatronics write, I read it to find a slightly creepy message on it: "My Dear Marcus, It's been a long time. You may not remember me, but I definitely remember you. Why you have decided to come back after all these years I will never know. But what I do know is that you aren't leaving. You may not realize it, but there are some here who care about you more than your family ever could, and there are some who want you dead. I am one of the former, and I do wish that you could stay as a night guard. Don't make this harder for me or you, and keep that in mind." The first words coming to my head consisted of: OH, HELL and NO. Specifically in that order. Considering the start of the message, it was obvious that the writer of this note wasn't Foxy, and that his/her obsession with me was even worse. Although how that was possible, I don't know. I put the note down and proceeded to get ready for the shower, the thought that someone was obsessed with me and I didn't even know who or what it was staying fresh in my mind. I have to admit, not how I thought this job would go down.

2:00 pm

As I walked out of my shower, I felt like a new man. Good thing too, as this was only going to be more frequent. After getting changed, I went down to the dining area to see my family having lunch, with a plate for me. "Daaaaaaaad. Can I go?" squeeled Cameron, who got off his high chair (how?!) and reached up for me to ask if he could sit on my lap. I objiged, and sighed. I knew the that Cameron coming to Freddy's could spell a much worse relationship with animatronics, although my initial rant would probably have already set them back. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it really couldn't get much worse. They have changed, a lot. In fact, I was willing to improve my relationship with them, and having set my mind up with Foxy and the others, I realize now that what I had said wasn't completely true. I sat down on my recliner, and started brooding. Sure, they still technically wanted to get me into a suit (if ya know what I mean), but they seemed kind. I sensed a threat out of Foxy, possibly Vixen (Kinda-Sorta-Maybe), and whatever was in those vents, but everyone else seemed playful. Eh, what the hell. So long as myself and Cameron away from Foxy, I should be able to let my relationship with them grow. "You wanna know something Cam-"

"I WANNA GO TO FREDDY'S!" Wow, he REALLY wants to go. "Yes you do, and you can, if you can survive the tickles." I then proceeded to tickle his armpits and his feet, with him laughing and squeeling everytime I hit something sensitive. In that moment, I realised how muched I loved my son's blissful ignorance, and slowly let the tickleing come to a stop, with him starting to reach an all-time high on his falsetto in his laughing. "Daaaaaad, please can we go." I looked down and almost got a heartattack from how cute he was with he was giving. "Not yet, Cam', we'll go later." In the distance, the beginning of a cry could be heard, getting louder and louder, before I realised it was Cameron, and I thought of a bribe. "If you stop crying, I'll give you some of my pizza for dinner." Hearing the sound of pizza made Cameron immediately stop crying, and started gleaming, before he yawned. "Now come one, it's time for a nap."

"AWWWWW, Ok." I smiled, as I picked him up into my arms, and took him upstairs to his room. By the time he was there, he was already half asleep. Gotta say, I envied my son. I could never get to sleep without total darkness, and he can almost go out like a light regardless of the time of day. As I layed him down on his bed, I heard footsteps from behind me. Knowing it was Angel, I turned around and kissed her on the cheek, hugging her what seemed like hours, just being content in each others presense. "You sure that it's okay for Cameron to go there?" she asked after a while. I broke the hug and looked her in the eye. "So long as we don't make the wrong people angry at the wrong time, he'll be fine."

"And what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I survived months with those things, without perks of living I have now. Another month shouldn't hurt." She nodded her head with approval and went back off to bed. Time to get some more tools, I reminded myself, and followed Angel back to our room to get changed into some more formal attire. Thankfully she was already asleep, so I wouldn't have to worry about an awkward show. As I walked out, I looked back and I thanked my lucky stars that I had the life I was living. Now, I have to make some calls. Looks like my dear friend Ruby has been lying to me. As I picked up the phone, expecting her reply quizzingly, with no knowledge of what happened. But as she picked up, she caught me off guard. "Mr Davis, I assume you realize I could sue you for damage done to company property." I had a thought about this momentarily, and replied "I assume you realize I could sue you for breaching rights of my contract." Funnily enough, after the last word was spoken, she hung up and I got a text basically telling me to come to the restuarant right now. Hmph, figures. Oh well. You can't win them all. But I wasn't done with my calls yet. "Hey Alex,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm basically free from 4 till 5. Should we head off to the bar?"

"Sounds good to me. I may have something to show you from before you worked there, could help."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll see. I take it you're going to have a talk with Ruby?"

"Yup, she was sloppy, made a mistake. A couple more and I've got her."

"Good, good. See you at 4."

"OK, see ya." And with that, I hung up. Looks like this job is gonna get more and more interesting. Knowing I was probably going to have another look around the building after the talk, I brought some of my gear with me to the car, and headed off to work. This is gonna be fun, I thought. Having only had a glimpse at the record of cases against her, I still knew that she could have almost anything to hold against me, and when that happens, well, I'm perfectly happy whether or not I get this job done. Starting the car, I thought about how much the animatronics had really changed. I mean honestly, AI's were predicted to come along in about 2045 (not kidding with this statement, the head of google said it), and yet these animatronics seemed sentient, as least to some extent. If I could, I would probably have a look at that technology and use it, but again, that would breach my contract. Looking out the side window as I was driving got me thinking, maybe I could take ownership of the place. That would be sweet, however unlikely. There was still a lot I had to learn about those robots. As I pulled up to park, I noticed the balloon animatronic staring at me, and I could swear I could hear laughter. Cocky little bastard, I thought to myself, as I walked into the main building and headed straight for the boss's office. Sadly what I didn't catch were several pairs of eyes following me, and continued blissfully into basically a trap. I barely knocked on the door once before I heard Ruby call out "Come in". This'll be fun, I thought as I saw probably the most serious face I have ever seen in my life, and it took almost all of my willpower to not crack up immediately. "So, you wanted to see me?" I asked, which was a bit of a dumb question considering that she called me here.

"Yes. You had better explain why my animatronics, hallway and your office have dents in them."

"And you had better explain why Foxy made a move on me. I thought we agreed to alter the contract, this breaches the rights." She chuckled at this. "Mister Davis, I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about." After she said it, she pulled out a copy on the contract which, upon further investigation, shows it was a copy of the first one, not the replacement. I smiled inwardly, knowing that I had evidence against this, but kept a straight face and muttered "Bitch" under my breath, to give the illusion that I had not prepared for this. As I looked up, I saw that she had a smug on her face, and continued at my faults. "Mister Davis, I can assure that this is the copy of the contract that you signed, I see no reason as to why you would think it is breached. Now about the animatronics, I assume you do not want to be put in a financial position and I understand that you are a skilled mechanic." I tensed at this, how would she know that I was a mechanic without either having camera footage of me augmenting the animatronics? Unless that cupcake really was a camera and she saw what I did to Foxy. "So, I would prefer if you could go into the cove and fix whatever you did to her to break her." At this point she just had a glare in her eyes, and I knew that she was talking about the system I implemented into her last night. Hmm, so basically I had to work on something around her and not actually change it. However, if I do get caught on camera again, I will probably be royally screwed, as I will have to make changes and I will probably get punished in some weird way for it. "I'm sure you know what this means and I do hope that there won't be anymore 'inconveniences' with them. You can let yourself out and I do hope that we can have a steady working relationship. Because trust me on this one, you won't win this little game of yours." She said dismissively. I smirked, she is overconfident, then again someone could call me a hypocrite. Oh well, time to pay the fox a visit.

* * *

Ruby's P.O.V

It seems that Marcus Davis really is all he is cracked up to be, I thought, but with help from my associate, he won't be a problem. I am not that surprised he found my camera, but he little escapade stops there. I had a short chuckle to myself as I had a glance at my monitor on my laptop, which had all of the camera's on it, playing and replaying the footage of last night, specifically of the last instances. He did something to my girls and Freddy, I intend to find out what.

* * *

Marcus' P.O.V

As I walked over to the car to get my gear, I had a thought about where this would go. Something tells me that this was a planned thing between Foxy and the boss, and my top priority was to avoid anything off the beating path, whatever that was. But these things, they aren't a costume around programming, they had feelings now, and I have no idea how to treat them. I've always considered myself an ethical person, but as I get my tools out of the car, I realize that I am trapping to a degree the closest thing to a human being in terms of sentience. In fact, it is almost a humans right violation. Almost. I reminded myself that they were programmed the way they were, and I intend to fix that. Walking closer to Pirate's Cove, I can hear the sounds of children laughing and playing around, which tells me that in fact, this was not organised, and a surprise moment for Foxy. Walking in, she didn't notice me immediately, as she was to busy playing with the kids. Thank god she's only provocative at night, I thought, the images she could implement into children's minds would be, well, remembered for their teenage years at least. I had a quick glance around the cove, and saw things that I didn't see last night. Drawings of Foxy and the kids were strewn all over the place, with some including Chica, Bonnie and Freddy, or even all four. What got me though was that none of them had any of the new animatronics included, except for a couple which only featured the new ones. Is there something between the old and new animatronics? I wondered. Maybe it's just a case of the old stays with the old and the new stays with the new. As I was looking at the drawings, I subconsciously noticed the noise in the room get quieter but it only really dawned on me when it became completely silent. Only then did I look up to see Foxy, as well as mostly everyone in the room, staring at me. Some of them (including Foxy, sort of) were looking at me confused, wondering why I was here, whilst others looked like they wanted me to sign some autographs. But Foxy had a range of feelings. I knew how to read people and I couldn't read her based on how many different emotions she was feeling. I could pick up anger, hope, sadness and countless others. Well, either that or I wanted to make myself feel good by telling myself I could read the feelings of a mostly-sentient machine. It's probably the latter. "Uhh, hi" IDIOT. Suddenly, all of the adults went over to me and started asking questions, most about my prior cases and some about my next ones. Jesus, I thought, why do have to make my life amazing and shit at the same time? I ignored these questions until one popped up that I had been asking myself since I signed up for this job , although without the slight venom to go with it. "Marcus? What are you doing here?" I looked around to find my Ex, Taylor. "I should be asking you that. How's Lyndon? or did you end up cheating on him too?" I replied dismissively as I saw the kids and Foxy get back to doing whatever they were doing, until Foxy pointed out of the cove, presumably to get either one of the other animatronics or Ruby in order to sort out why I was here, while looking at one of the kids. With the kid running out, I looked back at Taylor, who also watched the boy, only much closer. "Is he yours? Huh, who would have thought someone more interested in fashion than financial detail would have taken the care to raise a kid..."

"Marcus, stop it. I've changed since I got with Lyndon. You know we got married."

"Well, yeah. I was there for it. Still surprised it was you standing there in the bridal gown." Taylor ignored me "I've changed in the fact that I care for my son. I don't think you have those mental capabilities, seeing as you don't have one here."

"No, he's at home sleeping. What's your kid's name?"

"Trent, and he's 3." Same as mine, huh

"What about yours?" I chuckled

"His name's Cameron, he'll probably end up being smarter than me." Taylor raised an eyebrow at this as the kid I presumed was Trent Mackelroy. In his hand was the slightly flustered Bonnie, who took one look at me and blushed before Trent squealed out "MISS FOXY, I GOT HER!" Foxy breathed a small sigh of relief before going to Bonnie and whispering under her breath whilst pointing at me, which basically means she needed Bonnie to take over while she talks with me. Whilst I have not seen anyone else except Foxy work in the cove before, I was dying to know what Bonnie's impression of a Pirate sounded like. As she walked over to the centre area where the kids were, she gave off the funniest sound ever heard. Think of it as a really high pitched teenage voice that constantly cracked decided to become a pirate. Combine that with it coming out of a human sized rabbit and you will get an idea of what I am talking about. I would have struggled to contain my laughter, and so I didn't try, and burst out laughing along with mostly everyone else in the room, except Foxy, who had a strange glint in her eyes, as she came over to tap on my shoulder and lead me out of the room. "Have you come try again Marcus," She said with the same glare that she had last night, until she came out with an almost tearful pout and continued. "Or to apologize to me." I wasn't sure if there was a hint of sarcasm in there or if I was making it up myself. "Officially, yes I do, because my boss is trying to figure out what I did to you."

"And personally?" I ignored her, because she couldn't hold me to anything if I didn't answer. "Personally, I need to keep my job. For me to do that, I need to remove the adjustments I set on you. To do that, I need to power you down."

"Fine, just be sure to not have fun with me like that, I want to be conscious for that." She asked in the most husky voice I had ever heard whilst leaning into my chest. Really? Just Really? Can't deny my hard-on, but even how she seemed last night was fine compared to this. I really hate this Fox. "Listen, we need to go backstage or somewhere so that the public can't see this, I don't want them reprogramming you guys and the fault of it being on my ass." I exasperated. "Ooooooh, kin-"

"Say one more word and I'll give you hell to remember me by." I said, knowing the images she was trying to put into my mind could very well happen, something I did not want. As soon as she got into the center of the room, I powered her off, and took off her arms. I looked behind me and saw a camera. Have a look Ruby, it seems we have both made some mistakes. I took out my welder and basically fined out the etches, joints and slots that I imprinted last night, whilst also altering the programming so that when the code was performed, I wouldn't need to use a taser, and that it would time out. Even though it won't really make much of a difference, it what was the most likely thing the in-house mechanic looked for. A taser overrides circuitry, even breaking it if it's powerful enough (ie 75,000 volts), but it also leaves its own mark when it is used. This is second best, and it will have to do. I set the timer to 5 minutes, so that it wouldn't be too fast, and hopefully she wouldn't crack her own programming. As I reconnected her limbs and started her up again, I failed to notice the pair of eyes trailing me in the vents. "That's about it Foxy, you can get back to work now."

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" She pouted, which caused me to sigh

"No, you don't. But last night, did you attach a note to the back of my uniform?"

"No, why?" She asked, genuinely interested. So she can think outside of me for two seconds, good. Well, kinda.

"Because I found one this morning, thought it was you, but I guess it wasn't." After saying this, she shrugged and walked out, probably to go back to the cove, and left me to my own devices. Who could have sent that note? Vixen would be my next choice but it gave the impression that they were there six years ago, so I really have no idea who would really give that letter. I guess I could ask the old band, which I probably will do tonight, but otherwise I had hit a dead end. Whilst thinking this, I got a text from Alex asking me where I was. I sighed as I noticed the time, and replied how late I was rpobably going to be. As I left, I couldn't help but notice the several pairs of eyes from everyone in the two bands staring at me as I left. Ignoring them, I loaded up my car and drove to the bar, practically in need of the long awaited drink.

* * *

? P.O.V

So it seems Foxy is trying for him, and is using failed methods to do so. However, she now presents herself as a threat, as she would probably suspect me of the letter I sent him. The rest of them shouldn't be a problem, and I don't think the manager really cares. I don't care if he is as faithful as he says and shows he is, I will take him, and I will break him. And nothing will stop me

* * *

Foxy P.O.V

Somewhere in the pizzeria

Someone, somehow, got to him first. _H_ _ow?_ I deserve him, he deserves me. Who would have given him the note? None of the band, the News wouldn't have the balls, and Ruby doesn't care. That only leaves _her_. She should have stayed in her little box. I think I need a talk, this is my game, not her's!

* * *

Marcus' P.O.V

In the bar/retuarant's carpark

What has Alex done this time, I thought, as I saw a commotion go on through the window of the place. Walking into the restaurant as some drunkard got thrown out by some other drunkards, to proceed in starting a fist fight. I didn't have to look far, as I saw Alex in the corner he usually sits with a newspaper in hand. "I'm surprised you didn't get involved in that scrap." Alex didn't even look up to acknowledge me and replied with a sarcastic "Who says I didn't?" Narrowing my eyes, I looked down at his hands, and sure enough they were bruised and ever so slightly bloody. Allow me to explain why this happens. Alex is a respectable guy, 6ft 4" at 40 (Although he has aged well, given he looks almost 30) and is generally well mannered in social environments. He generally has a long fuse but when his patience runs out, he has a pretty big temper. He's got dark, normally short hair, a curved jaw, and dark eyes. If he didn't have the mindset he does that allowed him to have the qualifications to be an agent, he probably would have been an Olympic sprinter due to himself having a lean build. Surprising for someone with a small drinking problem, although he normally comes here for scraps, apparently for the thrill. As I ordered a drink while he sipped his own, I went straight to the matter at hand. "You said you had something to show me." At this he looked up, put down his newspaper and basically dodged the question "Are you sure about this job? It could kill you." I laughed

"Yeah, so could almost every other one." He sighed, and pushed the newspaper to me.

"I thought you said it was from before I worked there, not today's paper."

"Check the date." I did and it showed to be from 2002, at least the first one. "This is old news, how could this help me?"

"Trust me, it could help figure out why they are the way they are. There are multiple sets of papers there by the way, and those new animatronics aren't as new as you think." He continued to show me different articles, which showed that Freddy's was a chain, but the specific restaurant I worked at recently split off. This was after I left, which means Ruby paid to keep what happens behind as many closed doors as possible. It still works under the same brand, but the parent company doesn't indulge in the affairs past the small amount of pay. As I continued to read, I noticed that there had been two separate cases of missing children over the past two decades and others of murders, the first of which in 1994, and the the most recent in 2008 "Holy shit, Isaac didn't tell me about that one."

"Heh, I thought you already knew about it, given that it was pretty big on the news."

"I didn't watch the news back then." I had a look at the first one, which showed to be about a toy animatronic malfunction, with one of them biting off the frontal lobe from a kid. It also had another sect of disappearances and the shifting of owners to Isaac. 2002 must have been a shit year for those owners, I thought, I can only guess at what their new years resolution would be. "So these animatronics have had to gone through all this shit, assuming they were always sentient?"

"Yup, that could be why they are a bit crazy. The older ones have seen some more shit, but the toys have been in storage since the bite. That's about 7 years not knowing what would happen to them, so long as they were left on." I knew they couldn't really be turned off, only put into stasis, but they know what's happening in that state. "But they are still programmable right?"

"Yeah, some of the things the killer probably did was to change their "personality" to pull off some of the crazy shit he did. He knew what he was doing, and how to not get caught."

"Obviously, I mean he hasn't been caught yet." I flipped through some more and realized that there was a relative parent company. "Hold on, how is the parent company not involved with this shit. I mean given the history this would be their biggest concern, but it seems they don't care." Alex chuckled at this. "That's because Fazbear entertainment, which owns all the Fazbear Pizzeria locations, basically go paid to stop paying attention by Ruby. She actually did that before she got the new ones, and aside from the monthly pay of about half a million, has no interaction with the parent company. They don't even send anyone to the place to check it up, so Ruby can do whatever she wants with the place."

" _What?_ So she has full stomping grounds on a branded company?" Alex nodded his head at that. "How is that legal?"

"I'm not entirely sure it is, they may have either twisted the words or found some loopholes in the rule-book." And these animatronics are stuck in the middle of it all. "So who made the animatronics?"

"There isn't any information in the news or what I could dig up. A long time ago, it was Fredbear's diner, and they had a basically homemade human-sized puppet. Eventually they did well enough to make a bigger company out of it. I'm pretty sure Fredbear's is the same location as the one you're working at, and I'm not sure what happened to it. Aside from that, the animatronics have probably been made by private contractors located in the same area as each location, with a few exceptions."

"Why not one contractor for all of them." Alex chuckled. Apparently I was still naive, regardless of smart I might be. "You really think that a company specializing in animatronics would be big enough to become big enough for that?"

"Yes, yes I do. But I see your point. So whoever made the animatronics at my workplace are based in this city?" Alex nodded, and picked up the newspaper to continue reading. "And Marcus, I've read through the killer's antics. He's been associated with the place for a long time. He seems obsessed with the pizzeria for a long time. It is likely he is also still in the city." My eyes widened at that, until I realized it would take an idiot to get done by the killer given how he does it. He might actually know where the puppet from the diner is from, which would be fine as he would stick out like a sore thumb. Knowing that she would want to see me once I got there tonight for dinner, I had better make the most of the conversation with Ruby, because as of tomorrow morning, I'm going to start running out of tricks. AS I walked out of the bar and got in my car, I realized something. Even though the animatronics shouldn't target my son and wife, whoever/whatever gave me that letter might. I really need to be careful from here on out.

* * *

So yeah... Sorry. I have no idea if I continue this story. I probably will but it'll be quite a bit of a delay between each one, given that I have lost a lot of interest in writing. If any of you want to, you guys can write a follow off or whatever. Don't worry, something tells me I will get back into writing, but for now I'm just a bit more interested in my other past times. However, we did get a meeting from Exposition Man. As for the events/killing/bite of '87, I forwarded every one of them except the first (erased that completely) by 15 years. Again, sorry (but probably not sorry :P) PEACE.


End file.
